silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Feathers Are Ruffled
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Spoon Man Each person will use two very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. Winner: Moira Story Day 28 Near defeat and without an alliance, Lelouch was hit with depression. Having gone from running the game to fighting for his life without any of his friends, he knew he would have to rely on winning Immunities and using his Magic Wands to survive. Kurt approached Claire with the idea of turning on Bilbo, who was becoming a huge threat. Claire considered it, but insisted that Lelouch go first. At camp, Bilbo killed the last chicken for food, as Moira squeamishly watched. Knowing how close they were to the end, disposing of the chicken was a small sacrifice. Returning to camp from a fishing trip, Prince and Scrooge were not happy about Bilbo killing the last chicken. Scrooge, being a duck, was hesitant about eating the chicken and never wanted to kill it in the first place. Prince, on the other hand, wanted to save it for the last few days. Prince began arguing with Bilbo in front of the other tribe members, but Scrooge ended the argument. Day 29 On the morning of day twenty-nine, the castaways were excited to find wallets filled with five-hundred US dollars for each of them. They knew that a food auction would be coming up. The tribe arrived at the auction and met Luke. The results of the auction can be seen here: Game Changers Auction. Returning to camp; Claire, Moira, and Scrooge were saddened that they did not get to see their letters from home. Lelouch, on the other hand, was happy about his new advantage and felt that his friends at home could wait. Bilbo, Kurt, Simon, and Prince read their letters from home and felt rejuvenated, ready for anything that the game had to throw at them. As they read their letters, Lelouch read his advantage, discovering that he now possessed a double vote. Meaning he could either vote the same person twice or two different people. As per Scrooge's advantage, his scroll bought from the auction led him to a small setup in the middle of the forest. This allowed him to try out the challenge before anyone else could, giving him a head start on understanding it. Day 30 Arriving at the sight of the Immunity challenge, Luke took the necklace back from Lelouch and put Immunity up for grabs. After explaining Scrooge's advantage, the castaways began the challenge. Due to Scrooge's advantage, he was able to take an early lead, but began messing up. Bilbo, Lelouch, and Prince could barely get started. Kurt placed one ball, but kept dropping his second. However; Claire, Moira, and Simon were neck and neck for most of the challenge. After an hour of struggling, Moira managed to place all three balls and win Immunity. As Luke presented Moira with the necklace, everyone else prepared for an intense night. At camp, Lelouch seemed to be the target on everyone's mind. However, he took Moira aside and spoke with her in the forest. He explained that he trusts her more than anyone and is willing to put his trust in her to save him. Moira, liking Lelouch enough to give him a chance, told him to let her see his advantage to win her trust. After seeing his double vote, Moira decided it might be best to help Lelouch out. Bilbo and Kurt discussed the vote, as Kurt pointed out that Lelouch's advantage scared him. He said that the plan should be to spread that they're voting Lelouch to get him to use the advantage, and then for them to vote Claire because of how tight her and Moira are. Kurt brought Prince and Scrooge in on the plan, both of which agreed that it would be a good idea. When Prince told Moira that she would have to betray her friend, Moira went to Claire and Lelouch to expose the plan. Claire then decided that they should target Scrooge, who is the biggest threat going after her. Lelouch and Moira then tried to talk Kurt and Prince into going after Scrooge instead of Claire. At Tribal Council, Bilbo and Prince played it up that they were gunning for Lelouch. Lelouch didn't buy it and did not play any of his advantages. Once everyone voted, only Claire voted for Scrooge, while Lelouch and Moira flipped on Claire without having much of a choice. With this major betrayal, Claire was unanimously eliminated. After Claire's torch was snuffed out, Luke noticed that a unanimous vote may show just how divided the tribe is, rather than unified. The Besuto members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running